Pheonix of Gaia
The evolved form of the Elemental Sorceress. Meemee: "I know the heat is intense, but my skin doesn't burn. Something awakens inside me... she calls for me. I am Gaia!" Pheonix of Gaia ROLES Caster, Burst Damage, AOEs, Passive Party buffs. Description The Pheonix of Gaia fills pretty much the same roll as the Sorceress, but there are a few changes. One of her direct damage spells is replaced with a metamorphosis ability, for example. Her passive buffs also become auras, making her great for party support. Other than that it's mostly direct upgrades. The Pheonix of Gaia has slightly better AOEs than Raegnarok. Improvements * Overall Increased Stats * Frost armor is changed into a devotion aura for the whole party * Gains Reincarnation. * Mana Regen is changed into an Aura * Metamorhposis. Adds a lot of life and intelligence. Great for tankiness and damage output. * Stronger spells Losses * Chilling Touch. No more passive damage dealing. * Her 2 direct damage spell is replaced with an AoE and Pheonix Metamorphosis. SKILLS *Note that cooldowns get longer as you level skills. This applies to all heroes* Whirlwind Sumons the deadly force of the wind to cause massive damage around the hero. *'Damage:' (100 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) *'Mana Cost:' 10 mp x Ability lvl Elenova Unleashes a ring of magic outwards from the Hero knocking back opponents as the ring expands. *'Damage:' (100 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) *'Mana Cost:' 10 mp x Ability lvl *'Knockback' *'Increases extra ring every 25 Levels:' lvl1=1, lvl25=2, lvl50=3, lvl75=4, lvl100=5 Lightning Storm Call upon the elements of Lightning to Electrify your opponents with tremendous damage in 2 electric wave. *'Damage per Wave:' (100 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.01))) *'Waves:' 2 *'Mana Cost:' 10 mp x Ability lvl Pheonix Unleashes the Power of the Phoenix granting huge amounts of Intelligence. The Phoenix is an unstoppable force of nature. *'Attribute Formula:' **750 Life x Ability Level **5 Str x Ability level **5 Agi x Ability level **60 Int x Ability level *'Mana Cost:' None NOTE: Cannot save while in Phoenix Mode. DAEMONIC PHEONIX FLAMES The Pheonix grows and her essence consumes the elements of the realms inside her. Increases her power beyond mortal comprehension. Level 1 Summon Phoenix Call forth the Phoenix from the ashes. *'Summons:' Phoenix *'Amount:' 1-2 + (Hero lvl/250) *'Health:' 33% of Hero *'Damage:' 33% of Hero *'Armor:' Hero lvl/10 *'Stats:' **'Ranged:' 600 (Elemental Dmg/Elemental Armor) **'Crit:' 10% x3 **'Evasion:' 15% **'Resistant Skin' *'Duration:' Permanent *'Mana Cost:' 250mana Level 2 Ice Aura (level 1) Commanding the elements the Pheonix sumons an Ice shield to surround herself in. *'Armor Bonus:' 20 Level 3 Ice Aura (level 2) Commanding the elements the Pheonix sumons an Ice shield to surround herself in. *'Armor Bonus:' 40 Aura of the Phoenix (level 2) The Pheonix burns with such ferocity that it increases mana regeneration for herself and nearby allies. *'Mana Regeneration:' 25 mp/sec *'AoE:' 500 Level 4 Frozen Earth From the iciest locations, the Pheonix summons elements of sub zero temperatures which collide with her enemies exploding massive amounts of frozen shards. *This spell targets through spell immunity, dealing hero damage. *'Damage:' Int x3 *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 1750 mp Level 5 Aura of the Phoenix (level 3) The Pheonix burns with such ferocity that it increases mana regeneration for herself and nearby allies. *'Mana Regeneration:' 50 mp/sec *'AoE:' 450 Elementalist Enchantment grants a number of elemental bonuses. *'Armor Bonus:' 100 *'Spell Critical: '''5% *'Spell Absorbtion: Converts 10% of Spell Dmg into Mana *'''Absorbtion: 10% to steal Life and Mana *'Mana Cost:' 2500 mp Level 6 Ice Aura (level 3) Commanding the elements the Pheonix sumons an Ice shield to surround herself in. *'Armor Bonus:' 80 Aura of the Phoenix (level 4) The Pheonix burns with such ferocity that it increases mana regeneration for herself and nearby allies. *'Mana Regeneration:' 140 mp/sec Cyclone Tosses a target non-mechanical enemy unit into the air, rendering it unable to move, attack or cast spells, and stopping others from attacking or casting on it. *'Damage:' Int x 3 *'Mana Cost:' 750 mp Level 7 Aura of the Phoenix (level 5) The Pheonix burns with such ferocity that it increases mana regeneration for herself and nearby allies. *'Mana Regeneration:' 75 mp/sec *'AoE:' 550 Wings of Flame Her wings burn with such ferocity that when the Pheonix flies, tornadoes of fire emerge from the force, burning and stunning all in their path. *'Duration:' 4 seconds *'Cooldown:' 35 seconds *'Damage per Second:' Int x 1.5 Mana Shield Activates a magical shield that surrounds the hero using up Mana instead of Health when taking damage. *'Damage per Mp:' 7 Level 8 Ice Aura (level 4) Commanding the elements the Pheonix sumons an Ice shield to surround herself in. *'Armor Bonus:' 150 Aura of the Phoenix (level 6) The Pheonix burns with such ferocity that it increases mana regeneration for herself and nearby allies. *'Mana Regeneration:' 125 mp/sec *'AoE:' 600 Teleportation Teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors you must target an allied hero. *'Cooldown:' 45 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 1500 mana Level 9 Aura of the Phoenix (level 7) The Pheonix burns with such ferocity that it increases mana regeneration for herself and nearby allies. *'Mana Regeneration:' 200 mp/sec *'AoE:' 650 Might of the Elements Unleashes the power of the elements, causing massive intelligence damage to nearby units. The spell lasts for 3 waves each scattering its damage within a huge area *'Damage Formula:' Unknown *'Mana Cost:' 3000 mana. Level 10 Ice Aura (level 5) Commanding the elements the Pheonix sumons an Ice shield to surround herself in. *'Armor Bonus:' 200 Super Mana Shield Activates a magical shield that surrounds the hero using up Mana instead of Health when taking damage. *'Damage per Mp:' 25 Teleportation Mastery Instantly teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors you must target an allied hero. *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 1500mana Reincarnation When Killed, the Phoenix will come back to life. *'Cooldown:' 300 sec Items * Set ** Hydra's Set - Might of the Elements *Ultimate **MEEMEE'S ORB (level 200 req) **Gaia (level 350 req)Category:Evolved Heroes